How To Cheer Up A Tetramand
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie has great news, but Four Arms has received terrible news. Can Gena help them? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Rated M for safety, but nothing graphic.


**Another story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, Ultimate Feedback (Shocks), and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). I only own Rachel and gave guestsurpirse full permission to use her. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **How To Cheer Up A Tetramand**

Cassie raced towards the mansion after class to tell everyone the great news: she was chosen to receive a specific scholarship for college when it was time to graduate. She was a pro when it came to creating clay masterpieces and statues. She wanted to learn more about clay sculptures rather than painting. She liked to create pottery and things like that. Even though she had a little bit longer to graduate, she was still excited about the opportunity. She ran as fast as she could when she saw the mansion was only a few more yards down the hill. She started running and accidentally fell and started tumbling down the hill. She slid on her belly under the make-shift shower that was outside (this was the shower that was used for the larger aliens). She slid and to her horror she saw that not only was she getting wet but the two-toed feet of a certain black and green Conductoid were in front of her.

"Well, well, glad to see you too kid, but couldn't the news wait til I was done?" an amused voice chuckled as his wiggled his toes playfully on her shoulder. Cassie didn't dare to look up…even though she knew that Feedback and Shocks did not wear clothes anyway and were not considered naked (unlike Rath), it was still uncomfortable to be near him when he was in the shower. She shut her eyes quickly and tried to scramble back only to bump her head on a part of the wall.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY SHOCKS!" Cassie yelped as she held her head and scrambled out of the way. She made it back outside and when she sat on the grass she could see her reflection in a puddle made by the shower water. She was soaked and had mud on her face.

"Don't go too far kid; I'll be right out…" Shocks chuckled. Cassie didn't want to see him. She tried to run back up the hill when she turned and saw Shocks leaning on the wall of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Even though he did not need it, he did it to be respectful since most humans did it when they came out of the shower.

"Cassie…it's alright…everything is fine; it was an accident," he said as he walked over to her and rubbed noses with her and wiped all the mud off her face. "Now, what's going on squirt?"

"Shocks, I'm sorry for that…it was an accident…but I wanted to tell everyone about the scholarship that I received for my sculpture that I made in one of my classes! I am going to receive a scholarship when it is time to graduate!" Cassie chirped happily.

"WAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO WAY TO GO KID!" Shocks laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. "You go inside and tell everyone while I finish drying off; I'll be in in a minute!" He smiled. He then swatted her playfully on her behind and went to drying himself off again.

Cassie ran first into Four Arms' room to tell him. Little did she know, Four Arms was in a bad mood. His planet was at war with another nation and he heard that one of his cousins was injured in the war. He was so angry that he had not spoken to anyone all morning. Cassie knocked and when she didn't hear an answer she opened the door.

"Four Arms! Guess what I…"

"Look Cass, I really don't feel like talkin' right now, ok, doll?" He said as he sat up from the bed to look at her.

"B-But it's the greatest news in the world…it's…"

"Cassie, please kid….I just need a few minutes alone…" Four Arms responded sadly. Gena was passing by and heard everything. She opened the door and saw Cassie looking hurt and upset and Four Arms had the same expression.

"I apologize…I promise not to mention it again…" Cassie said respectfully, and quickly walked out.

"Cassie…wait a minute…I…" Four Arms didn't get to finish because Cassie was gone. "Great! Now I hurt my little girl's feelings! Ugh!" Four Arms groaned as he lay back on his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. Gena knew they both needed cheering up, but she didn't want to bother Four Arms. She just wanted to fix the light bulb above his bed, but in order to do that she would need to stand on his bed.

"Fours, I just want to fix the light…"

"Go ahead, babe…" came the muffled response. She tried to reach it from the bed, but it was a bit hard. Suddenly, she had an idea. She gave him a few playful pokes and then stood on Four Arms' bum.

"MMMM! What're you doin' Gena!?" Came the surprised response as she stood on his behind to reach the light.

"Sorry Fours, but I needed something hard to stand on!" Gena laughed. He then shifted himself where she almost fell off and she could hear his deep chuckle from under the pillow.

"Ha ha…very funny, ya red body builder!" Gena joked as she got the light to turn on. Then, she stepped back on the floor and did what no one should do to an upset Tetramand. She tickled his sides quickly and then smacked his bum!

"H-Hey no tickling…what the…OW! Alright, you're toast, Gena!" Four Arms roared as he pulled his head from under the pillow and stood up to his full height. At this moment, Gena took off running with a determined Tetramand behind her. She was running full speed and ran outside the mansion towards the waterfall. Cassie and Rachel were already there searching for seashells in the shallow ends when Gena came running out full speed. She grabbed them by their arms and dragged them into the water with her.

"What happened? Why are we running?" Rachel asked.

"Because I hit my wonderful fiancée on his bum and now he wants to get me!' Gena laughed.

"You did what?! He was so upset earlier! He may be even more mad now!" Cassie said, clearly worried about the red alien.

"Shhh…he's coming, keep your head down behind these rocks," Gena whispered as Four Arms started wading in the water.

"Gena…I know you're out here…c'mon out!" He called. There was no reply. Suddenly they heard a splash and everything was silent. The girls looked out of their hiding place and saw nothing.

"I guess he gave up…" Rachel said, even though she doubted her own words. Suddenly, something large emerged from the water behind them and all three girls were engulfed in a large shadow.

"HE'S BEHIND US!" Cassie screamed as she tried to swim for cover, but she did not get very far. Four Arms scooped all three girls up in his arms and held them in a bear hug.

"Gena, sometimes you're a little mischief maker, but you always make me smile! Thanks, baby!" He laughed as he kissed her on the mouth and he hugged Rachel too because she got dragged into it all. Suddenly, he felt his grip was loose around Cassie. He looked down and saw Cassie managed to wiggle out of his grip and was trying to swim towards the shore. She clearly was freaked and thought he was angry at her from earlier.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He bellowed. Cassie let out a squeak and tried to swim faster. Gena and Rachel giggled; they knew Four Arms was much happier now that they cheered him up and he only wanted to make Cassie feel better and let her know that he was not mad. He let them go and dove under the water and started swimming under Cassie. She shrieked when she felt something under her gently tickle her stomach and her toes. She almost made it to the shore when he surfaced only a few inches from her. He was blocking her from reaching the shore and slowing moving her back towards the others. Her eyes were so wide now that they could be mistaken for baseballs. She tried to swim towards the shore again, but he kept coming closer with strong swift strokes moving her back gently.

"Cassie, it's ok! I'm not mad. C'mere honey…look, I'm sorry for earlier…I was just in a bad mood because of the war that is happening on my planet. I'm truly sorry, but I was never mad at you, sweetheart," he said as he slowly gripped her and pulled her to him.

"I understand, Four Arms…I would be mad too if anyone was messing with Earth and my family," Cassie returned gently. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her, gently but firm enough for comfort. Suddenly, Rachel had a playful idea and pushed Gena's head under water. Gena retaliated and splashed Rachel with water. Then both girls went under water and started tickling Four Arms' feet.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHT IS GOING ON! NOHOHOHO! STOHHOHOHOHOP! RACHEL! GENA! GEHEHEHEHT AWAY FROHOHOHOHOM MY FEHEHEHEHET!"  
Suddenly, he dove under the water and grabbed them both and threw them over his shoulder.

"Four Arms! Let us go!" Rachel squealed and kicked as she tickled under his arms to get him to put them down. "Tickle, Tickle, Tickle,…c'mon! Let us go!" she laughed.

"Well, well, so this is where all the screaming is coming from…" Vamps smiled as he landed near the waterfall.

"VAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! HELP! DO SOMETHING! HEHEHEHEHELP US!" Gena laughed as she felt her fiancée pull her toes back and expose her helpless soles. "AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA BABY NONONOHOHOHOHOOHHO!"

"I am going to stay out of this one," Vamps said, until Cassie splashed him. His eyes narrowed and then he dove headfirst into the water after her. He grabbed her waist and started blowing raspberries in her stomach.

"Ooooohhhh, the tickle Vladat has you Cassie…but now you've made me pull out my greatest weapon…" he chuckled deviously as he showed her his long, green, sharp claws. He then dug them into her sides and started gently raking up and down her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAA!" Cassie was laughing so hard tears started to form immediately. Meanwhile, Four Arms still had a helpless Rachel and Gena over his shoulder as he tickled their feet.

"What's the matter, ladies? Can't take a little tickling?" Four Arms cooed. He held the girls with two arms and used his other two to pull their wiggling feet and toes to him and tickle their toes and soles mercilessly.

"FOUR ARMS! C'MON! PLEAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA! LET US GOHOHOHO!" Rachel said as she pounded on his back, but not hard to where it would hurt him. Finally, Vamps and Four Arms let the girls go. They waded back to shore and went back to the mansion. Once she dried off, Rachel and Rook went out to eat. Four Arms and Gena were huddled in a blanket in front of the fire to dry off and Vamps was cuddled in a blanket with Cassie on his lap. Cassie told all of them about her scholarship and they all celebrated. Later on, they all were on the verge of falling asleep when Four Arms started to speak.

"Everyone, thank you for cheering me up…I appreciate all of you. And as for you, Gena, I love you more than you can ever know," he smiled as he pulled her face close to him and kissed her.

"I love you too, my handsome red bodybuilder…" she cooed as she kissed him deeply.

"You guys are always mushy!" Cassie joked. Even though she and Blitz did like each other, they were not serious yet so she still wasn't into the whole kissy thing.

"And what's wrong with mushy…I enjoy making love to beautiful young ladies, especially the ones named Cassie!" Vamps teased as he started planting playful kisses all over Cassie's face and neck. Her laughs and giggles made Gena, Four Arms, and the other aliens laugh at how cute the scene was.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed this one!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
